borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is it Modded?
How it works I was browsing the gearbox forums recently and found a thread that is be greatly needed here. A is it modded thread, Be sure to include all information on the item card. A few examples that i would like an answer to since i picked them up off a kid in a big pile and need to know if i should return them Get started! AX300 Bloody Chimera Lvl 61 Damage: 1240 acc:93.6 F.R:2 X4 explosive 4.2 zoom 2 mag RPG270 Cobalt Rhino Lvle 61 Damage: 1297 acc:93.3 F.R:.7 X4 electric 4.9 zoom Tbone0923 21:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) According to DuncanFogg's Gear Calculator, the Chimera is NOT legit. At high quality levels, the "Pearl" prefix seems to override "Bloody". Most likely it's a construct with the "Bloody" prefix swapped in to boost the damage from 1187 to 1240. The Rhino seems to be legit. -- MeMadeIt 22:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : agreed on the chimera, but i call mod on the rhino. X4 electric with 93 acc and 4.9 zoom? it is possible it's legit, but that combination on a rocket launcher is almost too absurd to be real, especially with the damage not taking a significant drop due to the elemental. as a general rule, if someone you don't personally know gave you an item, it's modded. not neccesarily a good or bad thing, just a good rule of thumb. either way, i'd still use that rhino... Texhn 22:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno about the Chimera. The Gear Calculator is still in development. I have an AX10 Bloody Chimera and I tweaked the sight and barrel but that's it. And I found another Chimera today in a chest in the Farmory and I'm pretty sure it was a "Bloody" but I let my teammate take it since it wasn't better than the one I already had. ???? -- MeMadeIt 23:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : I don't see what the problem with the Rhino is; I found a 1498 dmg one the other day, and based on my experiments in WillowTree, an 1800 dmg Rhino is theoretically possible. What's the level on these though? Skeve613 14:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : i could easily be wrong, rocket launchers are far from my normal use. i just see the things i mentioned and they seem a bit more than normal. then again, i'd trust the guy who checked in WT over my call. Texhn 15:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I have a Max Serpens I got in a trade, and someone told me that the serpens can't spawn with the Max prefix. Can anyone clarify this either way? :Mod'ed. Most likely the "Max" prefix was added to boost damage. Quoting from http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Atlas_Ogre_Mod%3F - "Max is a tier 3 quality prefix that can spawn with at least 11-rarity support machineguns. However, despite being a top-tier quality prefix, it has very low prefix priority, and will usually only override tier 1 elemental prefixes or the Rowdy prefix. --Nagamarky 12:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC)" : :Thanks man. Well that sucks. I mean its not even crazy powerful. It's the only modded gun I have, too. I think I"ll just keep using it until I find a comparable legit one. I suspect someone just constructed it after being unable to find one for so long. : :Yeah they are 61's changed up top as well I gues the chimera is hitting the cliff i'm gonna wait on the Rhino it prob is though.Tbone0923 20:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Yo gang. Here to throw one out for ya. Modded or not? I have a Pearl Orge given to me by one of my friend's friends, yeah I know, obvious enough. It's Level 69, which can be found in machines for the Item of the Day, damage is 429, accuracy is 84.6, fire rate 12.5, mag 55, explosive x3. It's perfect, too perfect, but what really throws me off is...it looks like an orge, but fires like a bastard? It even sounds like one. I'm mean seriously. I compared it to my legit one I found myself on one of my Craw hunts, and the bullets shoot above the scope like a normal bastard would. I had to aim the thing at bandits's feet just to get a headshot, like a bastard. So yeah, to me, it's 99.9% modded. Before I make a move to sell or keep, I wanted your opinion on this matter to see if anyone else has spotted such a weird model. :P Yoshi-TheOreo 06:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : :It could just have high recoil and negative recoil reduction. On the other hand, 429 damage is a lot. Mine is lv 69 too and has 389. We'll see what the real experts have to say :D Auntarie 11:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Let me guess: AR590 Pearl Ogre. It is most likely a construct, but legit. Extremely unlikely to spawn naturally though. The sound the gun makes is based on (or at least partially based on) the barrel. You have a barrel4 Ogre, while the Bastard is always barrel4, so that's why they sound alike. Also, if you had barrel5 one before (91.3 accuracy), then this one will appear to have bullets that shoot more inaccurately and with higher recoil. That is the price for the highest damage. Logisim 17:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC)